


"I love him"

by caitpaige101



Series: Tumblr Promts [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bisexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bi robert sugdden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Prompt: What if when Rebecca try's  to seduce Robert Aaron over hears and gets really happy when Robert pushes her away and mentions how much he loves Aaron. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robronisendgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronisendgame/gifts).



> I thought i'd address Roberts sexuality in this just because..

**"I love him"**

"What do you want Rebecca. I've got things to do."

"Oh hello to you too."

"seriously what do you want. Have you found anything."

"not yet but I've a got a proposition for you" she said walking slowly towards him. she put her hands to his neck and went to kiss him. Robert pushed back and looked at her in shock.

"What the hell Rebecca"

"oh come on Rob. we used to have lots of fun"

"that was ages ago. I'm with Aaron now."

"Never stopped you before has it.?"

She leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

Aaron had tried to call Robert multiple times. He knew he was at Home Farm and was getting worried. He decided to head up there in case Robert was in danger. He got in his car and drove as fast as the speed limit allowed him. He got there in a matter of minutes. He walked up to the front door, Unsure of himself. He went to knock on the door but realised it was open. He stepped inside and heard shouting.

* * *

"Rebecca get off me. yeah we used to have fun but now I'm with Aaron what art of that don't you get" He heard Robert shout.

"Oh come on Robert. if you're gay then one little kiss one count" Aaron's heart sank. She was trying to seduce his boyfriend

"Rebecca. I'm not gay" Was he really still trying to deny that. Aaron felt like he meant nothing in this moment

"Urm.. Robert you have a boyfriend I think that makes you gay"

"for anyone who actually cares, I'm not gay. I'm fucking bisexual people." Did Robert just say what Aaron thought he said. Bisexual. it all makes sense.

"Yes we had fun but I love Aaron. I want to be with Aaron. I cant see myself without him. He makes me a better person so keep your hands of me. I love him" Love.. Robert said love. Robert loves him. He couldn't believe it. He heard Robert say it to him before but that was during the affair and was at least over a year ago. He loves Aaron. He felt himself go giddy. His had butterflies. He had someone who loved him and who he loved back. Aaron was finally and truly happy. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Aaron what are you doing here."

"I..rm thought you were in trouble so.."

"oh right well.."

"I love you too rob"

"you..you do."

"of course I do you idiot."

they walked to each other and embraced into a long hug. Aarons head rested on Roberts shoulder.

"Could you get out now." Rebecca shouted angrily at them

"right yup we should go." Robert said taking Aaron by the hand.

"oh and Rebecca leave my boyfriend alone yeah"

* * *

They got back to the pub and went straight to their bedroom. Aaron finally realised that the look in Roberts eyes that he saw  every morning when they woke up and every night when they went to sleep was love. Every time Robert bought him coffee he did it because he loved him. He pulled Robert into a kiss.

"God Robert Sugden I love you so much."

"right back at you dingle."

That night, well lets just say every one had their ear phones in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments/Kudos  
> Can find me at cait-p@tumblr.com send me prompts/headcanons/ideas.  
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
